Pilot
Were you also looking for Piloting? .]] A Pilot is a person, typically of a military service, that can operate and maneuver a groundborne, airborne, or spaceborne vehicle. Covenant A surprisingly large number of Covenant species possess the intelligence necessary to pilot craft. Groups of Brutes or Elites can operate a spaceborne Covenant capital ship, such as the or the , by operation of holographic consoles at the control bridge of the warship. Engineers also help in the technical maintenance of warship systems, although it is unknown if they can pilot and operate the actual warship itself. A single Brute or Elite can also pilot a Phantom dropship. Three of four Elites or Brutes can pilot large ground vehicles such as Scarab walkers, although a crew of just one Elite or Brute can pilot a singleship Banshee attack fighter, a Wraith tank, or a Ghost assault vehicle. Grunts are also known to be able to pilot Ghosts and Banshees albeit clumsily. It is unknown how they fit inside the banshee's cockpit with a methane tank on as it is never seen ingame, it is mentioned only once, in Halo: The Flood. Elite pilots have their own Flight Suit for operations in a varierty of airborne vessels. Vehicles used by Covenant pilots Dropships Phantom Spirit Fixed wing Banshee Seraph Other Boarding Crafts United Nations Space Command There are two main types of pilots in the UNSC Defense Force: those of the UNSC Navy and the Marine aviators of the UNSC Marine Corps. Large crews of Navy crewmen operate and maintain UNSC starships such as s. ''Longsword''-class Interceptors can be operated by just one Navy pilot, as can Bumblebee lifepods. While UNSC Navy personnel oftentimes pilot spaceborne craft, both UNSC Marine Corps aviators and Navy pilots are seen operating airbone craft, such as the Pelican Dropship. In Halo: Combat Evolved, it is seen that the Pelicans of the are exclusively operated by two pilots from 23rd Naval Air Squadron, while in Halo 2, the Pelicans of the are operated by Marine pilots. It is unknown in Halo 3 from what service of the UNSCDF the Pelican Dropships will be flown by - in the Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer, a Pelican is seen operated by a single pilot in what appears to be a green camouflage pattern pressure suit, although others have speculated that this pilot may be an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper though this is unlikely. While only select UNSCDF personnel operate spaceborne and airborne craft, all Marines of the UNSC Marine Corps are seen to demonstrate prowess in operating all UNSC ground vehicles - Scorpions, Warthogs, and Mongooses, and even the Covenant Ghost as well. ODSTs also operate their own Orbital drop pods. In Halo 2 Marine Dropship pilots wear ballistic helmets with a golden visor and a communications system installed in it. They wear the same armor as that of the Marine infantry men. In Halo 3 they use the same body armor as that of a marine but with a modified helmet again, this time being a sealed helmet with a blue visor reminiscent of a modern fighter pilot's helmet. It is also notable that Marine pilots have a single Forerunner glyph on their helmets. Pilot helmets in Halo 3 are invulnerable. An interesting fact is that it takes 1,000,000 cR to train a pilot, such as the education, flight simulation training, the written tests, fuel and the plane itself. Not to mention the taxes that are paid to keep the service working. Vehicles used by UNSC Pilots Dropships ]] *D77I-TCH Pelican Dropship *Albatross Heavy Dropship Fixed-wing *Shortsword Fighter-Bomber *Skyhawk Fighter-Bomber *C709 Longsword Interceptor Gunships *Hornet *Sparrowhawk Other *Bumblebee class Lifepod Named Dropships/Fighters with Mentioned Pilots: *Bravo 001 -Flight Officer Mitchell - KIA *Bravo 022 *Charlie 217 -Lieutenant Rick Hale - KIA *Echo 136 -Lieutenant Peterson - KIA *Echo 206 -Petty Officer Second Class Polaski? - KIA *Echo 419 -Captain Carol "Foehammer" Rawley - KIA + Lieutenant Frye - KIA + Crew Chief Cullen - KIA *Kilo 023 -Hocus - MIA *Victor 933 -MIA or KIA *Knife 26 -(Not Mentioned) KIA In the Covenant Pilots are relatively unseen in the Halo Series themselves. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Elites Were Pilots for Spirits and In Halo 2 Brutes were Pilots for Phantoms, though Elites have also piloted them in Halo 2 (during the Arbiter cutscene), and have their own type of phantom in Halo 3.. In Halo 2, on Metropolis (Level), the player encounters a Scarab being piloted by two Elites. Covenant troops also use forerunner constructs, such as gondolas. Other Links *Piloting *Vehicles Category:UNSC Category:The Real World Category:UNSC